


Born From Suffering

by CrowsandCooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, Matricide, contemplation of infanticide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsandCooks/pseuds/CrowsandCooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something wrong with her child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born From Suffering

**Author's Note:**

> Its pretty short, I was thinking about adding a horror tag but it doesn't strike me as horror. I hope you enjoy it

She felt herself drifting; her body felt so heavy and her son watched her. Her little Genim watched her as the life leaked from her, pooling on the floor beneath her with that monster by his side. He smiled and cooed at it, as if encouraging it, persuading it. His eyes never leaving her form and the wolf beside him changed. Changed into a man, a young man she recognized,

 

He survived.

 

"Derek."

 

It was her child who spoke; her voice was too hoarse and flamed for her to do such things. Derek clutched at the boy's hand, he looked younger, so much younger and Stiles pulled on it, pulling him down for a kiss, licking the silent tears away, muttering words of love. It brought back memories of him snuggling the wolf in his bed. Even though she always told him not to with a frown that threatened to turn into a smile. But it was not cute anymore and her stomach would retch at the sight, if there was anything left in it.

 

She thought about her father, about the bloated corpse that was found just days ago. How he was suspicious about her child's birth, "Born on a red moon?" he questioned, glaring at the babe in her arms, "That is a child born from suffering."

 

She had laughed it off, because every child is born from suffering as it leaves its mother's womb.

 

"Thirteen innocents." Genim smiled, it was cruel one, too cruel for someone so young. "Was it worth it, mother?"

 

It was only business, she wanted to reply, the Hales were in the way. So it was only natural to get rid of them. She was just following orders, she wanted to cry, and being a good daughter to her father.

 

She thought about Chris, about the disgust and hatred on his face when he found out. She thought about how he got up and left with his daughter in tow. How her father shrugged it off, "He never had the guts." but she did. She always did.

 

The pain became even more unbearable and she contemplated biting her tongue, anything to end it. But she couldn't. Stiles, he was no longer her Genim, smiled at her, the smell of gasoline was stronger than before.

 

"Good bye, mother."  She had never heard such hatred placed in one word before.

 

Derek knocked the lantern on the floor, the glass shattered and the flame escaped. It devoured the gasoline and grew, eating all within its grasp. The walls, the chairs, the curtains, her dress, her flesh, she wanted to scream but no sound came out. The last thing she saw was the flickering of flames and a pair of glowing red eyes.

 

"Goodbye, Kate"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap!! Affection between Stiles and Derek that are actual sentences!!! I try to write romance...I do...but...dnfdjjdfkdjsbj. At least romance wasn't the initial aim for this story so there's that. 
> 
> The time period I was imagined for this was the Victorian era. I imagine old wooden houses surrounded by woods....yeah, cliche horror house.
> 
> Criticism is most welcome and comments...holy crap...I love them so much and I'm grateful for every single one of them...^w^


End file.
